


Mew-tual

by normalpanchan



Series: KiraKAI-verse [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cats, Developing Friendships, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalpanchan/pseuds/normalpanchan
Summary: Two girls become friends over a kitten.(set in the P5-verse)





	Mew-tual

“Meow!”

A girl with thick glasses, ponytails, and pastel clothing was walking by until she heard that tiny meow. She looked behind her and sees a kitten, a torbie, in a box, crying. The girl really couldn’t resist such a cute thing.

She crouched down to the kitten. “Aww, aren’t you a cute little thing?” She reached her hand towards the kitten’s nose so it can sniff it to show that the girl’s friendly. The cat sniffed it with its soft wet nose and proceeded to rub its head against her hand. “Don’t worry, you ball of cute. My name’s Haruko.”

The kitten then once again meowed, but this time, repeatedly. Haruko remembered once reading about cats and their behavior and trying to recall what’s the kitten crying for.

She got it.

“Ah! You must be hungry, you cute.” She got up. “I’m gonna get you some cat food. The store’s not far from here so I’ll be right back. Behave yourself!”

Haruko walked away to buy the food. Shortly after she left, another girl, this one with black chin-length hair and in blue clothing, walked by and the torbie meowed at her. The girl stopped and looked at the kitten repeatedly meowing.

“Aww, you must be abandoned, little guy,” she said as she crouched down in front of it. “Who would do that?” Sorrow was in her voice. She then reached out her hand to the kitten to try and pet it. The torbie sniffed at first, but then it rubbed its cheeks all over the new girl’s hand, purring. The girl was smiling and smitten by this kitten.

Haruko, with a can of cat food and two bowls, came back to the spot where the kitten was and notices the new girl.

“Hey!”

The new girl got startled. She looked behind her and sees the another girl. “Uhh…”

Haruko looked over her and saw the kitten was fine, just itching for pets. “Oh good. I thought you were doing something to the kitten.” She breathe a sigh of relief.

“Is this kitty yours?”

“Not really, no.” Haruko then puts down a bowl, opened up the can of cat food, dumped the contents, and gave the bowl to the torbie. The kitten was wolfing it down.

“So it is abandoned.” The short-hair sighed. She watched the cat scarfed down the food, looking sad. Meanwhile, the girl with glasses looked at her and thought of something.

“Hey.”

The girl snapped out of it. “Huh?”

“Can you get some water for the little cutie? Gonna get thirsty after it eats all that food.” Haruko handed the girl the extra bowl. “Tap water, ideally.”

“Oh, okay! I can do that.” The girl took the bowl and went to find some water.

Haruko then took the torbie out of the box after it finished eating and into her arms to try and pet it. It made a low purr, feeling satisfied from the food. And she was in ecstasy: holding a cute kitten, it purring, moving up to her chest and staring at her.

She saw that the other girl came back with a bowl full of water. “Here.” she said. The girl put the bowl down into the box, Haruko put back down the kitten and both see it drinking the water.

“What a cutie…” the glasses girl doted.

“Same.”

“I wish I could take her home.”

“Same.” the other girl repeated. But then did a double take. “Wait, ‘Her?’

“Yeah, the torbie’s a girl.” she explained. “Her colors are female-exclusive. You didn’t know?”

“No. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry, though. At least you learned something new.” Haruko looked back at the kitten and sighed. “I really wish I could take her home.”

“Why not?”

“Pets aren’t allowed at my place.”

“Oh.” The girl looked down at the kitten again and it was just sitting, staring at her; She then had an idea. “Why don’t I take her in?”

“But do you know how to take care of a cat?” Haruko was flabbergasted.

“I don’t,” she admitted. “But it’s better than leaving her in the streets and I’m willing to learn,” she then smiled. “From my sensei.”

Haruko blushed. “What? M-me? Uhm...I’m not THAT good. I just know the basics, is all.”

The girl laughed. “Don’t sell yourself short, you’re good!” A thought came to her. “Oh! I never got your name. I’m Kazumi Uesugi.”

“Haruko Tanaka. And school?”

“Hoshizuki Junior High.”

“O-M-Gee! Same here! We gotta meet at lunch tomorrow!”

“Yes!”

Both girls got so excited, they almost forgot about the torbie. She meowed accordingly.

“Oh, right, the torbie.” Haruko was reminded. “We need to take her to a vet at least. Make sure she doesn’t have any problems.” She picked up the kitten from her box and cradled her.

“Aww, like a baby…!” Kazumi cooed and proceeded to pet the torbie. “Speaking of, what do we name her?”

The glasses girl never thought of a name. “Uh...I don’t know.”

“I was going to name her Lancelot, but that was before I knew.”

While both were thinking about a name, the kitten was getting restless in Haruko’s arms. “Ah, screw it. We’ll think about it later. Girl’s getting impatient.”

Both Kazumi and Haruko started walking to get their newfound pet taken care of. Thanks to this kitten, a new friendship was forged between the two girls.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE WRITING ABOUT CATS! <33
> 
> worldbuilding fic (Takes place 5 years before [KiraKAI Logs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583708/chapters/33702351))
> 
> Here's them  
> 


End file.
